Harry and Rose Potter and the Books
by Opalwings915
Summary: Harry and Rose just came into the Great Hall after a nice winter day when Umbridge pulls out books about them and tells everyone that they are going to read them.Read along with them as Hogwarts finds out what really happened to their saviors, the beloved twins who lived! Slash! HarryxFred / RosexGeorge !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Ok this is my first story so can the readers please take that into account? Just saying!**

**Harry: please be nice to her! I mean she has a lot to do even without this story!**

**Me: don't worry Harry, I'll be alright! I really want to do this story… Can you please do the disclaimer? *puppy eyes***

**Harry: Alright… Opal does not own harry potter however much she wants to and she only owns Rose.**

**Me: YAY! ANY WAY, please comment because I want to know how I am doing. Thanks for giving this story a chance!**

Regular talking…blah blah

'Thoughts' … 'blah blah'

_Parlseltough…blah blah_

'_Telepathy'… 'Blah blah'_

**Reading… blah blah**

Hogwarts was basking in the light of the afternoon winter sun, the cold breeze sparing no-one if they were outside doing Merlin-knows-what. This just so happened to be the case with a couple of familiar redheads, a bushy haired girl, and a pair of ebony-black, messy haired twins.

The twins were currently engaged it a vicious snowball fight as the others stood in the side lines with amused smiles. They started laughing as the older of the twins, a boy, chased his younger, a girl, around to pelt her with snowballs.

"HARRY!"The girl yelled as she ducted to avoid the snowball aimed at her back. The boy just laughed as he prepared to throw another snowball at her, but as he was about to throw it at her, he was hit in the face with a snowball. He ended up falling to the ground with surprise. As he wiped the snow off his face, the others were laughing loudly and he was knocked down again by his sister who was on top of him. After he caught his breath, he looked up to see his sister giggling at his expression, her ebony waves in her face, covering her emerald eyes that were so much like his own. "Rooooose!" he whined as he tried to get up but his sister not allowing it.

He heard the sound of many footsteps coming towards him as he lay in the snow. "Come on Rose, let Harry up. We need to get back inside," said one of the redheaded boys, who happened to also have a twin. "Fine." The girl, Rose, got off of him with a huff and he quickly got up. "I'm going to get you for that, you know," he said as they started heading up the steps leading to the castle. Rose just smiled and giggled as they made their way to the great hall.

When they got there, they were met with the site of most of Hogwarts already eating dinner, the staff at their platform, and Dumbledore smiling at everyone. There was one person that seemed too happy.

The toad we all know and love, professor Umbitch—I mean Umbridge. With all of her pink and fluffiness and that sickly sweet smile…ugh! Anyway…'_something is up_' thought Harry as he glanced at his sister as she gave a nod at his thought (*not a mistake*). Professor Umbridge stood up and made that annoying thing she called a cough.

"He hem"

No-one moved or glanced at her.

"He hem," she said a bit louder.

No-one moved.

Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands once.

Every single head turned to look at him with the up most attention, even the Slytherins, much to Umbridge's annoyance.

"Everyone, can you please pay attention to whatever Professor Umbridge has to say?" Dumbledore addressed everybody. Everyone looked a bit disgruntled at that command, but listened nevertheless.

The pink ball of fluff that has the honor to even be alive stood up, smiling sickly-sweet, and went around the staff table to stand at the front in front of the entire great hall. She started to speak in what could be an excellent impression of a toad croaking.

"I was in my office this morning when I found something very interesting," she paused, "I found…" she pulled out a wooden box, "…some books."

"We were interrupted from dinner to hear that?" said George with an irritated look as he turned toward his twin brother with the same look on his face, a look that didn't soot the twins who always seem to be laughing or joking.

"Silence!" yelled Umbridge then she adopted her 'sweet' voice as she said, "These books just happen to be about one Mr. Potter and Ms. Potter," she ended with a gleeful smile. Everyone turned to the Potter twins to see the shocked look on both of their faces. In their minds, they were conversing on the problem at hand.

'_WHAT! How can she do that! Is she allowed to Harry?!_' asked Rose, she was really freaking out inside. Harry was trying to calm his sister as well as himself. He had been swearing rather colorfully in his mind, calling Umbridge many unpleasant names. He just tried to shut out his rather violent thoughts from his sister's mind; she didn't need to hear that.

He answered back, '_I doubt it. There is no way that she could be allowed to do that legally!' 'Do you know any way to stop her?' _she asked in a rising panicking sort of a voice. She did not want her life, as well as Harry's, life read out loud for everyone to hear. There were just some things that are meant to be kept secret and the book was not allowing that.

Harry stood up in seconds, as his shock appeared to have cleared out of his face (at least to everyone else), with an expression that would have had Voldemort crying for his mama.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"SILENCE, MR. POTTER! YOU WILL NOT TA-," yelled Umbridge but was interrupted by Harry.

"THE HELL I WON'T! YOU-," he was interrupted, this time by Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter! Sit down," she ordered Harry and then she turned toward Dumbledore. "She can't do that Albus can she?"She said in a concerned voice. She was worried about her little lions.

Dumbledore went to talk with Madame Umbridge while the hall broke into whispers. Harry went to sit next to his sister as he figured that the books would most likely be read and she would need his support during them.

Albus came back from talking with Umbitch (not a mistake,) and McGonagall stared at him, demanding an answer. Albus turned toward her with a grave expression. "Unfortunately, she can. She even got the ministry involved in this. The minister is going to be arriving soon with Madame Bones. I will be inviting some guests of my own," he said in a whisper as it was only for her ears only.

Soon after, the minister for magic and Madame Bones arrived in the hall. Umbridge was about to start the first chapter of the first book when the hall doors burst opened to reveal a crowd of people, all from the order of the phoenix. Remus Lupin was in the front with a shaggy, grim-like dog at his side.

The dog got excited when he saw the twins and raced over to them, knocking down Harry when he jumped at him and licked Rose's cheek. Rose wiped the dog drool off of her face shrieking, "Padfoot!"And going up to Remus and giving his a HUGE hug. He returned the hug with full force and smiled warmly at her before sitting across from her, the dog lying between their feet. They all looked up at Umbridge, though reluctantly, waiting for her to start the first chapter of the horrible book that they knew they would come to hate.

**Alright! The next chapter is going to be the actual reading. In this story, Draco is alright and this story does contain abuse… (Just a heads up) I will try to update as soon as I can… it took me FOR EVER to write this chapter alone , I was doing it off and on, and it may be a while before I can update….Sorry **** I will try though! See yeah! *waves and runs out***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Opal here and I would like to thank everyone that has read my story so far and a HUGE thanks to everyone who followed or alerted my story and/or commented…THANK YOU! *gives everyone a hug* any way here is the next chapter! Hope u like it!**

**Harry: hey Opal! What are you doing?**

**Me: I am saying thank you to everyone… would you like to do the disclaimer? **

**Harry: sure! Opal does not own harry potter, as much as she wants to, she only owns Rose.**

**Me: Thanks! Now go back into the story! Hope everyone likes this chapter! **

Regular talking…blah blah

'Thoughts' … 'blah blah'

_Parlseltough…blah blah_

'_Telepathy'… 'Blah blah'_

**Reading… blah blah**

As soon as everyone found a seat and got comfortable, Umbridge started the book, as she insisted that she did.

"Forgive me, but there might be something that you would hide while we read Professor," she had said to Dumbledore as he was about to suggest someone else. Rose thought to Harry, '_she is most certainly not forgiven!_' as Harry quietly chuckled at his sister's actions.

The pink ball of fluff we all know and love raised the book up to her face, coughed, to everyone's annoyance, and read, **"The Twins Who Lived"**

Harry hit his head on the table as his sister had an angry pout painted on her face. '_Of course it had to start like that,' _they thought simultaneously.

"**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal,"**

'_Normal my ass!' _thought Harry. Rose looked like she was torn between nodding in agreement and reprimanding him for his language.

"**, thank you very much."**

"You're welcome!" the twins said sincerely and simultaneously.

"Silence!" yelled Umbridge.

"**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."**

"Well that must be boring," said Colin Creevy, the fourth year bouncing in his seat at the thought that they were reading about his greatest two heroes.

"**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunning, which made drills-" **

"What are drills?" asked Mr. Weasley, he had not heard of that muggle thingy-ma-bob just yet.

Rose smiled kindly, "A drill is a muggle tool that is used to make a hole in something to help put something together."

A voice came from the Slytherin table. "Why would you need to do that?" said a drawling voice. Draco sneered at them, only the trio and a few others know that he didn't really mean it, it was all just an act. Unfortunately, that required role playing from both sides. They were all actually really good friends, but they had to keep up appearances. Oh well…

Rose glared at Draco, of course it was fake, but no-one really knew that, and was about to retort, but McGonagall sensed a big 'fight' coming up, having taught the Marauders, "SILENCE!"

"**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blond and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."**

Most people had screwed up their faces at the beginning of the paragraph at the description of the Dursleys.

'Oh Petunia, you haven't changed,' thought Severus. He had an understandable relationship with the twins, though he liked Rose better, Harry looks too much like his father.

Meanwhile, the Potter twins were commenting to each other in their heads. _'Wow…it described them perfectly!' _thought Harry. Rose telepathically nodded in amusement.

"**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that someone would discover it." **

"Oooo… what kind of secret?"The red-headed twins called in a mischievous tone (when do they not?).

"**They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters."**

"Well that isn't a very good secret! Everyone knows about the Potters!" said the tricksters in miffed voices, upset that they didn't get any good blackmail for the Dursleys. They knew what the Dursleys did, at least part of it, and they were, to say the least, not happy.

"**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they haven't met in several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended that she didn't even have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be."**

Hermione and the Ravenclaws said simultaneously, "Not a word."

Meanwhile Madam Bones was confused and actually disgusted by the Dursley's attitude toward their own flesh and blood. She had lost her brother to the war, when Voldemort was at his strongest. She had cried for weeks and the honor of Merlin just made it worst. (*stupid Ministry!*) She couldn't imagine ignoring anybody in her family, especially her little niece Susan.

"**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street."**

"Oh I don't know…maybe 'oh! Look at those stylish young people! I wish I was as cool as them!" said the red-headed twins earning some chuckles from 3 of the 4 houses and a glare from the toad, which they ignored.

"**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had twins, one boy and one girl, too, but they had never seen either of them. The twins were another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with children like that."**

Remus got up from his seat and pulled Rose into his lap and whispered so low that only Harry, Rose, and Sirius could hear, "We don't want a child like that to be around you guys either."

"**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts-"**

Goyle muttered dumbly, "I thought we already started the story?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the stupidity of one of his body guards, as did most people.

"**- there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window."**

"These muggles aren't very smart are they?" whispered Lavender to one of her obnoxious friends.

Rose heard the whisper and thought, 'Not even close. That is just flattering them. '

"**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls."**

Most of the female staff looked disgusted at Dudley's behavior. All of them had a similar phrase going through their minds… 'If that were my child I would…whatever' and I could not help but agree with them all.

""**Little tyke," chortle Mr. Dursley as he left the house."**

Rose, Harry, Ron and Hermione* said, "LITTLE?" Everyone just looked at them strangely, the golden quartet were just weird sometimes.

"**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar –"**

"Snape in a bunny outfit!" Glare.

"People in a conga line!"

"**- a cat reading a map."**

"Darn!"

"**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he be thinking of?"**

Rose mock-gasped. "H-he can think?!" Harry turned to his little sister. "No Rosie…that would require a brain," he said slowly as if he was talking to a small child. "Oh right," said Rose, seemingly satisfied and looking adorable in Remus's lap. The great hall was left chuckling at the raven twins' behavior. 

"**It must have been a trick of the light"**

"What kind of a trick of the light is that? This muggle is mental!"Seamus said. He may be a half-blood, but even he wasn't that stupid. Seamus and the twins may not see eye to eye at the moment, but even they agree with him.

"Mr**. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was not now reading the sign that said Privet Drive-no, **_**looking**_** at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or**_** signs."**

"This one can." said Rose facing Professor McGonagall. She had a sneaking suspicion…

"**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else."**

"What now?" whined the red-headed twins.

"**As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks."**

"They really should be more careful,"said Luna, staring at the minister without her dreamy look. Most people were surprised at her actions. It wasn't like Loony Lovegood to say something like that out of nowhere. Luna just went back to staring off into space again after a moment of awkward silence.

"**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes- the getups you saw on young people! He supposed that this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing close by. They were whispering excitedly to each other."**

All of the adults seemed to figure out what day it was. The raven twins also seemed to have figured it out too as Rose snuggled into Remus and Harry's eyes darkened.

"**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! "**

"WHY!? WHY SLYTHERIN-GREEN?! WHYYYYYYY?!" yelled the red-headed twins and drew laughs from everyone, excluding the Slytherins.

The raven twins looked confused for a second. "But I like green…" trailed Rose as Harry nodded in agreement.

Everyone looked at them weird except the red-headed twins who just said, "yeah but you two are just weird like that!" again, a round of laughter as the twins pouted.

"**But then it struck him that this is probably some silly stunt- these people were obviously collecting for something…yes that would be it."**

'_Think again dumbass!'_Sang Rose and Harry had to use most of his self-control to keep from busting out laughing at his sister's words._ 'Oh wait…I forgot! You don't have a brain so forget what I said about thinking!'_ Harry couldn't even hold in his snort at that. Some people turned to them but just assumed that it was at the book.

"**The Traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_**He**_** didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped over-head. Most of them had never seen an owl even at night-time. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning.**

**He yelled at five different people. He made several important phone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Splendid day then," dryly said Hermione.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road-"**

Harry was drinking a cup of pumpkin juice that he promptly spitted out. "Wait…WHAT?" he yelled shocked.

"**-to buy himself a bun from the bakery."**

"Oh Merlin… don't scare me like that!" Harry said breathless as he held a hand over his heart. Then Rose gasped. Harry turned toward her. "Wait Harry…he only bought one?!" she said in a shocked sort of voice.

Harry's eyes widened at that declaration.

The rest of the hall was in stitches as they all heard the conversation. Even the teachers were letting their dignity go.

Umbridge screeched, "SILENCE!"

"**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

"**-Yes their son, Harry, and their daughter-"**

"**-Rose is her name, I am sure of it,-"**

Harry and Rose grimaced at the mention of their fame…jeez, why can't people mind their own business?!

"**Mr. Dursley stopped dead."**

"YES! HE IS DEAD!" yelled the red-headed twins and they started to do this sort of war dance, similar to the one that happened when Harry had to go to the court for the dementor case, which was totally un-necessary.

McGonagall yelled at them, "MR. WEASLEY, SIT DOWN!"

The twins stopped. "Which one?"

"BOTH!"

"**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone and almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking…no, he was being stupid."**

Rose rose out from her seat in Remus's lap, pointed at the book and said, "HA! So you admit it?!"

The hall burst into laughter at the unexpected actions and took a while to calm down. Rose went back to her seat in Remus's lap and Harry lean toward her to whisper, "You know you are talking to a book right?" Rose blushed so that her face matched her name and wacked Harry across the head.

"**Potter wasn't such an unusual name."**

"It is in the wizarding world" Malfoy said in a whisper

"**He was sure there were lots of people called Potter with a son called Harry and a daughter named Rose. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew **_**was**_** called Harry"**

Hermione turned toward Harry really fast at that. "What is _that _supposed to mean?

"Umm…" Was Harry's intelligent answer

Rose teased, _'That was really smart Harry!' _She was giggling at her brother's current stupidity. Harry, doing the mature thing, just stuck out his tongue at her.

"**He wasn't sure what to think about his niece…he had no clue what the little brat was called."**

"ROSE ISN'T A BRAT!" yelled Harry and all of the Weasley kids at school. Rose was rather touched at them defending her.

Umbridge, being the bitch she is, yelled, "POTTER, DETENTION!" Harry was about to say some really colorful words to her when Rose got up from her seat and pulled him into his own before he could say a word. She hissed into his ear, "_Don't make it worst for yourself. You know what her detentions are like and I don't want you in there longer then you need to be," _slipping into parseltongue. Everyone else shivered at that. Ever sense second year, they get chills when either of the twins speak parseltongue. It sent shivers up there measly spines.

**He had never seen either of them. The boy's name could have been Harvey. Or Harold. And the brat's named could have been Jessica or Madison. He didn't care.**

"…hm…those names don't really fit the two of you, do they?" Luna asked dreamily. The raven twins looked at her and nodded, not finding her dreamy voice weird at all. "I don't know what I would have done if I was named Harvey…I feel sympathy for anyone who was wrongfully named Harvey," Harry said dramatically pretending to faint into his sister's lap, his little episode with Umbridge already out of his mind. Rose simply smiled at his brother's actions and said, "I like my name the way it is, though those are really nice names."

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her- if **_**he'd**_** had a sister like that…**

Harry laughed un-amused. "Like your sister is a ray of sunshine!" "A bitch if I ever saw one…well, beside Umbridge…" Rose muttered, but Hermione heard. "Rose! Don't talk about your family like that!" Rose rolled her eyes and muttered, "Sorry," not really feeling sorry at all.

**But all the same… the people in cloaks…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

Rose gasped. "D-Did he live?" she asked in pity of the person who got run over by the walrus.

"**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.**

"Poor bloke," said the red-headed twins.

Harry's and Rose's eyes bulged. _'Since when has he learned that word?!'_

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground.**

'_More like almost being killed!'_

**On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and said in a squeaky voice that made passerby stare, 'don't be sorry, my good sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like you should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" **

"Professor Flitwick, was that you?" asked a second year Ravenclaw as said Professor blushed. Luna said, in all seriousness, "Like I said before, they need to be more careful."Again people were surprised at her change of attitude…

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

Ron made a great imitation of a goldfish when he exclaimed, "H-His arms…f-fit?!"

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before because he didn't approve of imagination.**

The look on the current tricksters faces…*gasp* _PRICELESS_!

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw- and it didn't improve his mood –was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

Most of the Gryffindors turned to their head of house with narrowed eyes including Rose who was positive that her assumption was true.

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was that normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered.** **Trying to pulling himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

Most people just rolled their eyes.

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't"). **

Mrs. Weasley looked disgusted at that. "They are proud of that?!"

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

"**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

"Uhh… Ihate when the weather people tell those jokes. They are never funny…an insult to jokesters everywhere," moaned Rose falling back into Remus's chest. The Weasley twins grinned at each other.

"**Well, Ted," said the weatherman,**

"Tonks, is that your dad?" asked Ginny. Tonks grinned and nodded, turning her previous purple hair to a bubble gum pink. (*I must say, I really like her hair color!*)

"**I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early – it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."**

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Err – Petunia, dear – you haven't heard from your sister lately have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Madam Bones stilled looked shocked that anyone would treat their family like that, though not as much as before as she now knows what the Dursleys were like (or so she thinks).

"**No,"** **she said sharply. "Why?" **

"**Funny stuff on the news,' Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls…Shooting stars…and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"**

"_**So?**_**" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"**Well, I just thought…maybe…it was something to do with…you know…**_**her**_** crowd." Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dare tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare.**

*scoff* "He is such a Gryffindor!" sneered one of the Slytherins. The Gryffindors looked personally insulted. It was the worst insult anyone could think of giving someone else…being compared to that tub of lard…*shudder*

**Instead he said** (*that rhymed!*) **as casually as he could, "Their son – he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"** (*Bleh*)

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"I think that it is a wonderful name," said Ginny, blushing as everyone turned to look at her. Rose wiggled her eyebrows at Ginny and the result of that was a bruised arm and cherry red face.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

"Professor, do you have any idea why the cat would be doing that?" asked Rose with an innocent look as she stared at McGonagall. "No Ms. Potter, I don't have a clue as to what the cat is doing that for," she responded with a faint smile.

**Was he Imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of-**

"_A Pair of What," _asked Harry in a deadly hiss, literally!

**-well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed-**

"EWWWW! Bad images!" screamed the twins covering their eyes. Rose and Ginny each smacked a twin upside the head. "Get your heads out of the gutter!" they said simultaneously as the members of the great hall all gagged, at least the upper years. The first and second years were all asking what that meant in confusion. Ahh…ignorance can be a blessing…

**Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_**were**_** involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on – it couldn't affect **_**them**_**…**

"You fat ass tub of lard! You just jinxed it!" yelled Ron, ignoring his mother who tried to reprimand him for his choice of language.

**How very wrong he was.**

"I wish he was right that time," mumbled Rose as she put her head in her hands. Everyone around her shot her concerned looks before they turned back to the book.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no signs of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. **

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appearing so suddenly and silently you'd think he just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was a tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. **

Albus and most of the teachers, excluding the toad, smiled in amusement at his description. Even Severus's lips twitched upwards.

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. **

"Really!...Damn... We thought it was Snape!" exclaimed the tricksters

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. **

"Oh I knew. I just didn't care," said the headmaster as-a-matter-of-factly. The great hall was in chuckles as Madam Umbridge seethed with anger. She hadn't gotten any information on the potter twins that could reveal them as trouble makers and liars.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize that he was being watched, because he suddenly looked up at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, this seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"Yes, you should have known that I would come to see little Harry off. His father was one of my top students." She whispered coldly at him while he was taken aback.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Wicked!" shouted most of the kids, including Ron and Rose.

**He clicked it again – the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment, he spoke to it. **

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"I knew it!"Shouted Rose as she stood up and pointed at McGonagall in an accusing way. "MS. POTTER, SIT DOWN!" shouted a shrill voice.

Three guesses who.

If ya'll can't figure it out then that is just sad…

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it was gone. Instead he was smiling at a severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn in a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." "You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

"People were focusing too much on the only good thing that happened that night. They all forgot what was lost as a price." said Professor McGonagall with her eyes glistening. Harry looked up from the ground and nodded his thanks to his Professor as Rose looked up at her, her eyes saying what her voice couldn't. The Gryffindor head of house nodded to each of them in turn.

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursley's dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls…shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid.**

Many of the Muggle-borns and half-bloods looked offended at that and they turned to glare at their professor. "Sorry," she apologized to her students.

**They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

The Red-headed twins looked at each other with identical smirks. Guess they found another prank idea…

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." "I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has**_** gone, Dumbledore?"**

"No, he hasn't-" said Harry.

"-He was just a spirit then-"said Rose.

"- but he is back now." Said both twins

"SHUT UP!"

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

'What?' was the thought that ran through every student's heads. The teachers all just shook their heads at their beloved headmaster's actions.

"**A **_**what**_**?"**

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." "No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has**_** gone –" **

'**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense – for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name - " **

Umbridge stopped reading. She _couldn't_ say the name that she believed was deceased, that was such a horrible disgrace to the wizarding world, that terrorized its people…Blah Blah Blah.

The rest of the great hall stared at her, wanting her to continue. For what I don't know…I guess the book is just so addicting (Duh) but still. Harry's patience was wearing thin as he drummed his fingers on the table in front of him with his eyes narrowed. "…Voldemort," he said through clenched teeth.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying –"**

Silence.

"Voldemort," said Harry

'**s name." "I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh, all right, -**

Silence.

"Voldemort," said Rose.

**Was frightened of." "You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly – **

"Oh, for goodness sakes woman! Just say Voldemort!" the twins-who-lived shouted to her, their patience ran thin. Everyone who has been in the firing line of their infamous tempers winced, leaving everyone around them to look at them slightly concerned.

**Had powers I will never have.**

"Well, it's just that you're too noble to use them," said Hermione. 

"**Only because you're too – well – **_**noble**_** to use them."**

Hermione blushed red at saying the same thing as her head of house. "Aww…we have our own mini McGonagall!" cooed the trickster twins. They received two identical glares. "Point proven," whispered George to Rose, who giggled in return.

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my earmuffs"**

Most of the great hall gagged.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the **_**rumors**_** that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" **

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

"**What they're **_**saying**_**," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – **_**dead.**_

Tears leaked out of Rose's eyes as Harry stiffened as he held her. The Great Hall lowered their heads in respect to the deceased aurors while Umbridge kept on reading, not even fazed. The Great hall looked at her in shocked anger as she disrespected the passed parents.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

"**Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe** **it… Oh Albus…" **

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter twins.**

"NO!"

**But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill them. Thank goodness. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill the twins, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone." **

Everyone suddenly got quiet. They were all thinking the same thing, ' How could they have possibly beat You-know-who when they were just babies? '. (Wouldn't they want to know! *evil laugh*)

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

"**It's – it's **_**true**_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done…all the people he's killed…he couldn't kill a little boy and a little girl? It's just astounding…of all the things to stop him…but how in the name of heaven did Harry and Rose survive?"**

" That's what we want to know," said the Raven twins simultaneously. Everyone had look of agreement, even though they would later deny it. These were the attention seeking, annoying Brats-who-lived…right?

"**We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

'_Oh you know,'___thought Harry.

'_You just won't tell us,' _continued Rose.

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here by the way?"**

Harry and Rose sent a grateful look to Hagrid at the head table while Umbitch just sniffed angrily.

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why**_** you're here, of all places?"**

"**I've come to bring Harry and Rose to their aunt and uncle- **

"NO!" screamed both Godfathers of the Saviors of the Wizarding world, well in Sirius's case, growled. Most of the Great Hall was entitled to agree. Just the few pages before, they heard how horrible those…Things acted.

**They're the only family they have left now.**

"Newsflash! You have all of us as your family now!" said Ron as all of the Weasleys nodded, as well as Hermione and almost all of Gryffindor. Draco gave a subtle nod from across the hall as well as Severus. Hermione sent them a really big smile, but her eyes were offering them a challenge. Daring them to object. To say the least, they didn't. To say the most, a few tears strayed from both of the twins as they looked out to their extended family.

"**You don't mean – you **_**can't**_** mean the people who live **_**here**_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street**

"He still does that," said Rose, adding to the disgust of the teachers.

**, screaming for sweets.**

"Hestill does _that_."

**Harry and Rose Potter come and live here!" " It's the best place for them," said Dumbledore firmly. "Their aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to them when they're older. I have written them a letter."**

"What! Are you crazy? How can you explain something like that in a letter? That they have to take care of their niece and nephew from now on?" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

"How can you explain in a letter that her sister is dead?" whispered Rose and the adults' eyes widened. Mrs. Weasley had to suppress a sob. After all, her brothers were murdered in a similar way and Albus himself came to deliver the tragic news. She couldn't imagine having to find out about her brothers through a letter. She had a hard enough time with that, not to mention that Fred and George were almost exactly like her brothers, twins and all.

Harry held Rose as they continued the book.

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand them! They'll be famous – legends – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry & Rose Potter Day in the future – **

Harry's head whipped straight towards the trickster twins and gave them a glare with a pointing finger. "Don't you two even think of it!" The twins tried to adopt innocent looks… Keyword – tried!

**There will be books written about Harry and Rose**

…'_No shit!'_

**Every child in our world will know their names!" "Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any child's head. Famous before they could walk and talk! Famous for something they won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

"Not really…well except for the fame part. We probably would have been better off with that," whispered Harry to Rose, who nodded. A pair of concerned Godfathers looked at their respected godchild with worry and a growing suspicion.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes – yes, you're right, of course.**

McGonagall cast her eyes downward as she put her hands in her lap, ashamed. 'I should have fought harder for my little lions. Something isn't right here… I should have fought harder,' she bereted herself.

**But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding the twins underneath it.**

"**Hagrid's bringing them." " You think it – **_**wise**_** – to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Said the golden quartet and the trickster twins. The half-giant smiled at them with grateful eyes as Umbridge huffed angrily. 'Useless Half-breed!' McGonagall then apologized to Hagrid.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life."**

'Weird…'

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend that he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled into a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

Sirius's head shot up at the mention of his beloved motorcycle. 'Well, at least one good thing happened that night. I was able to at least help the twins get to safety. Not that I would have wanted them to go to those…those…_things._

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild**_** – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me.**

Ok…that confused a lot of the people in the room, except the people that knew the truth. The book said Sirius Black, right...As in THE SIRIUS BLACK, the traitor of the Potters and the killer of Peter Pettigrew. Why would the Potters' killer save the pair's children instead of taking them somewhere to finish his master's mission for him? Is there a chance that Black is innoce- No, not possible. That man is guilty…right?

**I've got him, sir." "No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmn' around. Rose fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol. Harry wouldn't let her go the whole trip."**

"AWWW!" cooed all the girls in the hall. The twins turned a rather unique shade of red.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a raven-haired baby girl, fast asleep. Right beside her was a raven-haired baby boy, asleep as well, holding on to his sister in a comforting and protective way. **

Right now, every single female, minus the toad, were cooing over the twins and some of the boys started to coo as well, if only to tease Harry. The twins were practically trying to disappear in their seats.

'_Apparently, you were a mother hen back then too.' 'Oh shush Rose_!'

**Under their tufts of hair, they could see a curiously shaped cut, like bolts of lightning, on each of the babies.**

"**Is that where-?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "They're going to have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"Yeah! Could you?" asked Rose looking at the headmaster, hope shining in her eyes.

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't.**

Rose looked pretty disappointed but hid it quickly.

**Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

Some of the students looked interested (not many), some looked confused (few more), and some looked mentally disturbed (everyone else).

**Well – give them here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with." *****AN: Did anyone else feel that that was rather…uncaring to anyone else? Just saying! :AN***** **

**Dumbledore took Harry and Rose in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. "Could I – could I say good-bye to them sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. He pulled away only to do the same with Rose. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

For some _strange_ reason, Padfoot lifted his head in a sign of indignation. 'What the…?'

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!" "S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor Harry an' little Rose off ter live with Muggles –" **

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm**

'…_Ouch…'_

**As Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid the twins gently on the doorstep**

Hermione's eye twitched. "Did that just say '_on the doorstep'?!_"

Mrs. Weasley rounded on Dumbledore. "What does it mean, 'On the doorstep,' Dumbledore? It was _November_! And the Deatheaters were still at large!" She would have continued on but Dumbledore cut her off.

"I assure you that there were enchantments on both of them to protect them from the cold and to shield them from Deatheaters." 

**Took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside the twins' blankets, and then can back to the two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back**

Sirius's ears drooped. 'I never did get my bike back. If only I hadn't been so rash that night…'

**G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose in the air and off into the night. **

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

"**Good luck, Harry, Rose," he murmured.**

"We'll need it," whispered Rose as her brother held her closer. The others (the ones that are considered family) looked at them concerned. 

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Rose Potter rolled over in her sleep, with Harry trailing behind, inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and she slept on, not knowing that her and her brother were special, not knowing they were famous**

'_And it's a bitch too!'_

'_You said it, remember that time when that girl…'_ thought Rose.

'_NOOOOO! You swore to never bring that up again!'_

Rose had a tiny smirk on her face as Harry started to scowl. Others around them started to eye them very curiously…at least for a second before they turned right back around. They were way too used to this; plus, according to the Daily Prophet, these two were hopeless nutcases that needed to be in Saint Murgos. ***AN: Don't know if I spelled that right. Too lazy to check.: AN***

**Not knowing that they would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that she would spend the day being prodded and pinched by her cousin Dudley while Harry tried to protect her…**

'_Over protective nut…'_

…

…

'_Grrrr….'_

**She couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry and Rose Potter – the Twins who lived!"**

…

"That's the end of the chapter," said Umbitch, a little putout that she hadn't gotten any dirt on the Potters so that the Wizarding world would know that these two were psycho.

"Who shall read next?"

"I will Professor Dumbledore," said Remus. The book was levitated toward Remus and he opened the book where the bitch had left off. "The Vanishing Glass."

The raven-twins looked at each other with slight alarm. This chapter was most likely to contain their cupboard. They looked at their respected godfathers and scooted just a little bit away from them. This was going to be a LOOOOONG chapter and they were pretty sure that there was going to be some major screaming/growling.

'_We are so dead!'_

**Alrighty-then! First off… I AM SO SORRY! I KEPT ALL MY ADMIRERS WAITING! I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE AUTHOR! T-T I hope ya'll will forgive me. I am a Gemini so it is kind of hard to keep my attention to one thing for x amount of time. Here is the next chapter and I hope ya'll will forgive me. Thank you to my followers and reviewers and fans and everyone who read my story! I shall see you soon (Hopefully) cause testing is coming up and all that. Hope ya'll have a good day and good luck with life…Hope you are doing better them me in that category! Oh! I also have polls for who harry and Rose should be paired with. I need Polls! Please tell me who they should be paired with. Give 4 weeks to choose k?! Fair? Hurry!**

**SEE YA! *****waves and runs out to sunny day*******


End file.
